darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations
Articles of Eviltude are quality Darthipedia articles that cannot reach Featured Sith status because of their limited content, or their limited Sithness. Please see archive for past nominations. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AoE quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain sourced images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AoE, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, is it has a 2/3 majority in favor, it can be added to the Articles of Eviltude list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness, but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. When an article has passed AoE an administrator will make it official. If an article nominated for AoE meets the Featured Sith prerequisites, it should be removed from this page. No article should be nominated for both AoE and FS at the same time, since FS is considered to supercede AoE. There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations Darth Clone Support #I plan to nominate it for Featured Sith when it's complete. Mecenarylord 22:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) #I remember this article as one of the first I read when I came to Darthipedia. When I was laughing at all the articles I read, I definitely remember laughing especially hard for this one. Good work, Mercenarylord! Linda Mancia 02:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Spellcheck and a little cleanup for estethic reasons before I support this article. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) #I have reviewed the article and have found a few things: #*It needs a clean up, and spelling/grammar check. A few examples: #**The use of the word ''their in stead of there to indicate a place. #**The use of the word buy in stead of by. #*I also feel the "A masters quest" section could be expanded a bit more. #*"Kit Fisto had been killed once already, but his head regrew. Palpatine had cut off Fisto's head, and unfourtunately it grew back." #**The same thing is being said twice there, that line should be "merged". #*The intro could also be expanded a bit more.--[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) #***-Done Mecenarylord 00:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) #*The first part of the "Kit Fisto" section could be rewritten a bit, right now it only talks about Kit and his obsession of Aayla. It would benefit from the addition of some more information about how Clone found him or how he found out about all the things Kit had been doing since he got killed and his grew back on. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) #**I don't think thats needed. It's just explaining why he's where he is when Clone finds him. Mecenarylord 00:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) #***But it doesn't explains how Clone found him, the article is about Darth Clone, not about Kit. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:32, 12 February 2009 (UTC) #***Ok, I've added a part explaining how Clone got there but left the part about Fisto. Mecenarylord 13:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Neutral\Snide Remarks *After reading the article carefully there are loads of spelling errors you could fix. I mean loads. Linda Mancia 17:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC)